Question: Simplify the expression. $(5n-8)(2n-6)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${5n-8}$ onto the ${2n}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {2n}({5n-8}) + {-6}({5n-8})$ Then distribute the ${2n}.$ $ = ({2n} \times {5n}) + ({2n} \times {-8}) + {-6}({5n-8})$ $ = 10n^{2} - 16n + {-6}({5n-8})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = 10n^{2} - 16n + ({-6} \times {5n}) + ({-6} \times {-8})$ $ = 10n^{2} - 16n - 30n + 48$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10n^{2} - 46n + 48$